Different Ryoma
by TennisPrincessKiko
Summary: Japan has power but doesn't know America has powers and America has powers and doesn't know Japan have power. 4 transfer students go to Seigaku, but why is Ryoma acting different than his ussual self, with them around. And why is the last name Echizen of1
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey Readers. **

**Ryoma: She doesn't own Prince of Tennis. And the characters will be OOC.**

**Me: I hope you like it because this was at the top of my head.**

**Summary: Also in this story Americans and Japanese have at least 1 power. Though Americans hide their powers so Japanese don't know they have powers and Japanese hide their powers so Americans don't know. They only use their power in case of emergencies. 4 new students arrived and they know Ryoma! Will they bring some of Ryoma's secret. And why does Ryoma act different around them? Actually Ryoma is acting different around everyone and looks different. And if you like Nanjirou and Rinko (A/n I am not sure about if Rinko will be a big part but, still to be certain) then don't read this. And Ryoma will wear skirts and dresses.**

**Pairings: Ot6, Golden pair. OMC/OMC/OMC. Momo/OC. Kaido/Inui. Taka/OC.**

**Rated M for violence, language, and later sexual scenes**

"Hi" Speaking Japanese

"**Hi**" Speaking English or on the phone

'Hey' thinking Japanese

'**Hey**' thinking English

_Italics= movies that are playing or flashbacks or a seer vision_

**Chapter 1**

_~Outside of Seigaku~_

"Ne, is this the school Ryoma-Buchou goes to" asked a bored male's voice. "I think so. It is Seigaku and that's where his adopted dad, your dad, went to so I think his dad would have forced him to go here" said an intelligent male's voice. "That does sound like something Ryoma's adopted dad would do, even though he thinks he is you Akira" said an amused female's voice. "Mmm, true. What do you think he is doing? Do you think he is alright? What if he is bullied here? What if he committed suicide? What if his dad found out he is really Ryoma, his adopted son? What if…" said a worried male's voice. "He will be alright. He is after all our Buchou and he is Half-Angel and Half-Demon Grandson to the Devil and Kami" said the 1st male "let's go inside and enroll."

_~In Fuji and Eiji's classroom~_

"Hello class today we have 2 new students from America. You guys can come in and introduce yourselves" said their sensei. The new students were hot to the girl. All the girls were drooling and most of the boys were glaring at them. The first one had short spikey hair, was 6'0", green eye color, and had red hair color. The second had short hair that went to the middle of his neck, was 5'9", blue eye color, and had dark green hair color. "Hello classroom my name is Mason Smith or in japan it is Smith Mason. I play tennis and me and this dude here are friends from America and were from the same team before" said the first one (he was the intelligent male voice from the beginning). "Classroom, I am pleased to say that it is great to meet you," said the second one bowing, "my name is Jason Kool or in japan it is Kool Jason. And I also like playing tennis." (Jason is the worried male's voice from the beginning) (Mason sat next to Fuji. And Jason sat next to Eiji)

_~In Momo's class~_

"Class we have a new student today. Come in and introduce yourself" said their sensei. A girl came in and the boys all started to drool and girls started to glare. (This girl is the amused female's voice). She was tall at the height of 5'8". Her hair was long it reached to her waist and the color of it is pink. Her eye color is green. "Hello (giggles) my new classmates (giggles). My name is Nova Smith or in Japan Smith Nova. I play tennis (giggles) and I was the coach for my team. I came from (giggles) America. Oh and for you (giggles) I giggle whenever I talk (giggles) in Japanese." (Nova sat next to Momo.)

_~In Ryoma's class~_

"Class we have a new student from America. Treat him nicely. Now why don't you introduce yourself" the sensei said. The boy came in and everyone stared. The boy had the exact hair style as Ryoma and the same color as him. He was taller at the height of 5'0". And the eye color was different his was red. "Hello. My name is Akira Echizen or in Japan Echizen Akira. I play tennis" said Akira, everyone gasped and started to whisper and looked at Ryoma and Akira. (He was the bored male's voice from the beginning) (He sat next to Horio.)

_~During tennis practice~_

Nova, Mason, Jason, and Akira were waiting in Ryuuzaki's office waiting to be called out and be introduced. The tennis team was gathered around Ryuuzaki-Sensei who was say, "we will be having 4 new managers who will help Inui train the regulars." The new student went up. "**Hello, we came from America. We speak little Japanese and even when we speak Japanese it's horrible. So anyways, I am Smith Nova and I don't care if you call me Nova. This stupid person next to me is my idiot of a brother Smith Mason,**" Nova points at Mason, who yelled "**hey I am the smartest one in our whole school except for Buchou and Akira!" **But Nova ignores him and continues, "**You can call him Mason. This mother hen over here is Kool Jason,**" points at Jason, "**you could call him Jason. And lastly this boy over here is Echizen Akira.**" The people who understood (A/n I am pretending everyone understood) looked shocked at Akira and Ryoma, except for Fuji, who was staring at Ryoma with open eyes, and Tezuka, who was also staring at Ryoma. "Any questions?" came a bored voice, it sounded like Ryoma's but lower, from Akira. All hands went up, "if this is asking am I related to my little brother than no dah, I called him my little brother. Also I am fluent in Japanese" at the confused looks he was getting he explained in a 'are you stupid?' tone, "Echizen Ryoma is my little brother." Eiji raised his hand, "yes?" Akira said to Eiji. "Nya! Did Ryoma get the way he is by you? And who is your buchou you were talking about? Nya~" Eiji said. Eiji got confused looks but, Akira answered, "how does Ryoma-_chan_ (A/n he is doing this to make Ryoma angry at him and start yelling at him) act? Mm" "Like you, except less mean and sarcastic. Why does he not used to act like this? Nya~" replied Eiji. This caused the new students to laugh. "Ryoma is ~giggles~ our best friend (A/n Nova, Akira, Jason and Mason were thinking and our buchou) ~giggles~ Does Ryoma-kun really act like Akira? ~giggles turns into laughter~" said Nova. Akira stopped laughing and said, "We will talk to the regulars only now can you meet us at the auditorium? K. See you until then."

_~at the auditorium~ _

"Why…" the regulars started but was cut off, "watch what is on the screen please it will answer your question, this is how we would train and how strong we are and the rest of our team. Also you need to know that people in America have powers like you guys in Japan, and we know you have power because buchou is an angel (A/n they didn't want them to know that he was also half-demon) so he knows these stuff. This is also about our life in America mostly Buchou's" said Mason. All the regulars turned to the screen.

_On the screen_

_ "Is this on?" was a little Mason and Nova looking at the camera. A little Jason said, "why are you videotaping this and who are you guys?" "Well I am Mason vice-captain for the tennis team and this is my little sister Nova the coach. We are videotaping this because we will be able to watch everything in the past for the future" said Mason. "Ok and I am Jason for you to know." Mason looks like Mason from the future except he is 4'4", same with Jason but he is 4'3", and Nova who was 4'. After a while all the people that wanted to be on the tennis team was there. "Crap, I forgot all except 1 of the regulars graduated last year. Damn it!" yelled Nova, "ok everyone here including 1__st__ years will need to try out for the regulars position." During the try outs only 7 including Jason (A/n because Mason was already a regular.) stood out, especially a little boy that was 3'3" who crushed all his opponents letting them get __**no points **__past him well except for the other 6 who only got 1 game past him. "Well you seven" pointing at the seven who stood out, "are our new regulars and you" pointing to the 3'3" person, "Are going to be our buchou. Please introduce yourselves," said Nova. "I am Ryoma, I may look small but pick on me and I pack a wallop and I am a 4 year old kindergartener" said the 3'3" guy now named Ryoma, who had his hands up with fists like he is about to punch something. "I am Akira Echizen, I am also a 5 year old kindergartener" said a 3'8" boy now dubbed Akira. "I am Jason Kool, I am a 7 year old 2__nd__ grader" said Jason. "I am Ace Jones, I am also a 6 year old 1__st__ grader and this is my older twin AJ" said a 4'1" boy while pointing to a 4'3" boy. "I am Reilly Young, I am a 7 year old 2__nd__ grader" said a 4'4" guy. "I am Michelangelo Diaz, you can call me Mikey, I am a 7 year old 2__nd__ grader" said Mikey a 4'3". Mikey has orange hair that went a little past his shoulder blade, and blue eyes, Ace and AJ were like the Weasley twins, except blonde hair and hazel eyes, Reilly had emerald eyes and brown spikey hair, and Ryoma had orange hair that reached to his knees and had gold eyes, and he was wearing a shirt with kitties and an overall a cat tail in the back and cat ears on the top of his head. _

"Was that you Ryoma?" asked Fuji, who had his eyes opened. Ryoma just nodded. They were about to make a comment when, "shut the Fuck up you bastards! We are not done showing the fucking video!"

"_You guys are useless!" yelled a very pissed off Nova, "you know I don't know why I even agreed to coach this year! Ugh! That's it I quit you guys can't even work as a team. We don't even know what your powers are or what Ryoma's last fricken name is!" And with that Nova went and turned around. Ryoma getting pissed off at Nova grabbed a tennis ball and his tennis racket, Ryoma did the twist serve at the back of Nova's head, "before you start yelling at me that it hurts and I am only 6 and so forth. I will have you know when I was 3 years old I was 2'10" and I was hit with tennis rackets and balls to the face like 80 times so don't go whining to me!" he also snapped is fingers. A girl that was chubby, had messy long hair that went to her mid-back, it was dirty blonde, she was 3'5", and was 7 years old, came running up to Ryoma. "Ryoma-chan! Hey Renny, Lenny, and Kenny are picking us up! WOHOOOOOOOOO! Oh are these your friends, well anyway my name is Kayla, how do you do!" Kayla said (A/n this is the OC I made of me) with a cute smile._

"Ok we don't have a lot of times so we are gonna show you 3 more clips from this" said Mason.

_Ryoma was sitting on a bench looking all sad. "Ryoma, it won't be all that bad. You're gonna get adopted" said Kayla trying to cheer up her only friend and Best friend. "Yeah, but only because I can play tennis. And he will only use me to teach his two sons and try to ditch me here but, I switch with Akira._

"Ryoma, you could leave if you want to. You don't have to stay, I will call you when it is safe to come in" said Jason worried. Ryoma got up and went out the door to wait.

_Ryoma got home to a handsome man, he had short hair that was light blonde, Blue eyes, was 5'8" tall, and was pale, and a beautiful woman, she had long hair to her waist that was black, Red eyes, was 5'7" tall, and was tan, who were glaring. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, please don't fight I want to spend a day with you guys and the triplets._

"Ryoma's mother was the devil's daughter and his father was God's son. Renny got the angel side, Lenny and Kenny got the demon/devil side. And Kayla had both but, they were not related but, they just say that. I don't know about Ryoma if he has any or not" said and lied Mason.

_They went to the amusement park and had lots of fun. Later that day, when they got home there was people in all black so they couldn't see whose face it was. They attacked their parent and they cut the stomach open, chopping the guts, chopping off their head (The triplets turned them and Ryoma invisible), smashing their brains, cutting the arms, legs, hands, feet, fingers, and toes. And they disappeared, Ryoma screamed at the sight. _

All the regulars had turned their heads, "keep silent Ryoma doesn't need any sympathy, and Ryoma come in now" said Nova, "this is our last scene, oh and Ryoma is 10"

_The people who killed Ryoma's parents were in front of the team's regulars. They were about to attack them but, they saw two burst of light. Right in front of the regulars, was Kayla, she was now skinny, her hair was neater, she was 5'5" tall, was pale, and she was wearing a white dress with white leggings, and white boots, she had a halo and angel wings, and Ryoma, his hair was a little past his shoulders in pigtails, he was 4'6" tall, was pale, and (this was his angel clothes. He still wears the cat overalls) a white shirt that stopped at the top of his stomach, and white mini-skirt, with white leggings, and white flats. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND KILL OUR FFFFRRRRIIIIEEEENNNNDDDDSSSS!" they both yelled, but before they could attack, they people in all black disappeared._

Everyone looked at Ryoma and said, "Your half angel and demon/devil?" Ryoma said, "yes, did you know that once you change into your angel or demon/devil you stay the age you changed? Oh but, you can always look older with our powers of course. And if we become extremely close to our friends, we can turn them into angels or demons/devils, some on purpose, some on accident. Like with me, Jirou, and Akaya we turned our teammates angels." The regulars all looked at Ryoma shocked, "I did it on accident!"

**Me: Wow, Ryoma that was settling on telling them that you made them immortal. (Claps hand sarcastically)**

**Ryoma: Shut up. It's not like I told them who my mates are! I was surprised that Mason didn't show the one where we were talking about who our mates were.**

**Me: Wait. Ok who should Kayla be paired up with, yes she will come later in the story, Taka or Momo, for you to know whichever one she gets Nova gets the other. I was thinking Kayla should be with Momo because you know how Kayla is best friends with Ryoma and so is Momo. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Me and Ryoma: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I realized something. Ryoma you idiot. **

**Ryoma: What did I say! You know what your tone is not nice I shall get revenge! Muhahaha. She owns NOTHING! Except for her own characters.**

**Me: You-You Bastard. Whatever anyway thanks for the reviews/Favorites/Alert.**

**Warning the same, pairings the same. New Pairings: Nova/Momo, OMC/Jirou/OMC OMC/Akaya/OMC, Kayla/Daniel (I don't know anyone named Daniel in my life, -looks away-)**

"Hey" Speaking in Japanese

"**Hey**" Speaking in English

'Hey' Thinking in Japanese

'**Hey**' Thinking in English

_Italics= movies that are playing or flashbacks or a seer vision_

**Chapter 2**

"Saa… did you just mention Akaya and Jirou?" asked Fuji with his eyes open. Ryoma looked at them, "did I? well I guess I should tell you. Akaya and Jirou are my half-brothers." Everyone looked shocked even the transfer students. "We didn't know that!" exclaimed the transfers except Akira, who smirked. "You guys should invite Rikkaidai and Hyotei because I know you're going to show them the rest," said Ryoma. The exchange students all smirked and Mason and Jason texted Ace, AJ, Reilly, and Mikey.

"What the hell did you call us here for with a bunch of… HEY RYOMA-CHAN~ (Fuji, Tezuka, Sanada, Atobe, and Yukimura's eyes twitched. Yes they are there)" said Ace and AJ at the same time. "Hey, so we gonna watch more?" asked Ryoma. "Yah bet" the transfers said, "please sit down and the video is out of order." Once they took their seats, the video started.

_"Lalalalalalalalalalalala" Ryoma was sing and dancing around. Kayla staring at him weirdly. Ryoma stopped dancing asking "What is the matter?" "Did you find out about your mates?" "Yup, did you?" "uh-huh" "What are you 2 talking about?" asked Akaya and Jirou popping out of nowhere. "Mates" was the reply. "Oh who are yours?" "Mine is Danielle." "Mine is …"_

"Wait. You can't let that out it's a secret!" Ryoma said. "So they let mine out they are gonna let yours out too" said Kayla's voice. "Kayla come out" said Ryoma. "Yo" said Kayla with a peace sign, popping out of nowhere. "What's with people popping out of nowhere!" Ryoma yelled. "You do it too" replied Kayla smartly. "True and Akaya and Jirou are gonna get their secret out too so ok." "What!" yelled both of the 2 mentioned. "Play it" Ryoma said, ignoring the 2.

_"… 5 people, 2 are stoic, 2 are sadistic, and 1 is a diva" Ryoma said. "Aren't you gonna tell us their name?" asked Kayla. "Only after these 2 say theirs" Ryoma stubbornly said. "Ace and AJ" said Jirou. "Mikey and Reilly" answered Akaya. "Your turn" said all three of them to Ryoma. "Sanada, Tezuka, Yukimura, Fuji, and Atobe"_

Everyone stopped and kept looking at the 4, well 3, in the video shocked. "Yes, you could always say no to becoming my mates and leave me to die" said Ryoma in a monotone voice. Then Kayla grinned, "Hey Ryoma, did you know there was crazy people at the mental hospital?" "No really? I would have never guessed! And you used bad grammar Kayla." "Fuck you! I don't care." "Hey! Don't say bad words, even though you are 18 years old doesn't mean you can cuss." "Whatever! Hey did you know Danielle was at my mental hospital! She is all I can ever imagine! OMG I am already married to her, FYI!" squealed Kayla, excitedly. "Ok. Wait what?! Do you even know who the catcher and pitcher are?" "Well, yes. I am the catcher of course (Catcher is the uke/bottom right?) and Danielle is the pitcher (Pitcher is the seme/top right?)." "Oh, wow, uh, um, well that is um… great to know. I guess?" said a freaked out Ryoma. "Hey you know, you are getting of topic and changed the subject to where these 5 were involved" points at Ryoma, Sanada, Tezuka, Yukimura, Fuji, and Atobe, "to where everyone but the angels and devils are talking crazy" said Mikey. "Wah, we are not crazy, FYI!" yelled both Kayla and Ryoma, outraged. "Says the girl who went to a mental hospital because she was suicidal, and the boy who had threatened the whole school with a bomb." "Wah, one time and that was with a fucking retarded school, they deserved to die, they had done stuff, and they had thought it would stop suicide but it only got worse. People started dying more of them, because the bullies found other ways besides Facebook and twitter to bully/cyber bullying people. Their own fault, they had blamed us, the angels and devils, which was proven wrong when Kayla, in her angel form but with no wings, jumped off the building in order to kill herself. So you can't say that you wouldn't have done the same thing." "Um, well, I would have gone through to and kill them not just threaten them," Kayla, Jirou, and Akaya said. "And you guys call me crazy, and I can erase your minds, and I will" Ryoma said and a flash of light surrounded the regulars, when it disappeared, the regulars looked at Ryoma, Fuji said, "You can't erase our mind, Ryoma." "Why can't?" "Because Inui had given all of us drinks that makes us unable to be affected by any powers." "What that's so stupid! What if I wanted to erase your mind?" "That's the whole point, Echizen. Anyways, tell us more about your mate process," said Tezuka. Kayla, Akaya, and Jirou starts snickering but stopped and pouts when Ryoma said annoyed, "you will help me explain you know that right and teach them the history of our kind, and you guys have no say in it." "Fine, all of you sit down, and I mean all" said a pissed off Kayla, glaring at the new students.

Once all of them sat down, the angels and devils turned on the screen, "this is us in our different lives, so look at our mates see the similarities," said Akaya.

_A 'girl' with short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink kimono, was yelling at an old guy that sort of looks like the samurai Nanjirou. "For the last time, I don't want to be a kabuki actor, especially one where I have to dress as a girl. Can't I at least dress as a boy, perverted Oyaji?! I am already 15 years old!" "But, Izu-chan…" he was interrupted with the 'girl' now dubbed as Izu-chan had kicked him, yelling, "don't call me Izu-chan, my name is Izumo and I am a guy, I don't want to dress as a girl!" and with that Izumo stormed out of the room, affectively running into a girl with her long hair into a ponytail, "Izumo, be careful where you are going, wouldn't want to run into your mates out here, especially the one who thinks you really are a girl. Where are they anyways? I haven't seen them in a week." "They left, Jenny." "Wait, why? Why? Why?" "To the school trip we're not allowed to go to, because we are needed here." "Oh, ok. Let's find Daisuke and Akira." "Right behind you two," two voices said behind them. _

"Ok, we should show you when our mates are actually there huh? Oops" said Ryoma, "and I am Izumo, Kayla is Jenny, Akaya is Akira, and Jirou is Daisuke."

_"Hey, Princess Izu," said a guy who looked like a prince, "how are you today?" "Good, before you came to talk to me. How many times do I have to tell you I am a boy and I am no Princess of yours or anybody else?! Geez Kaito, god damn lion, acting like he owns the world" said an annoyed Izumo. "Oi, brat how many times do I have to tell you stop calling me a lion." "I lost count." "Guess stop fighting, already," said two guys, rubbing their foreheads. "Ken and Gen are right" said Daisuke. "No let them keep fighting, this is fun," said two other guys while eating popcorn "Sai and Seito are right" said Akira and Jenny. And all throughout the different videos, it was almost the same attitude from them. Ryoma calling Atobe's guy an animal type, Atobe's guy acting cocky and prince-like. Sanada's and Tezuka's guys trying to stop them, and Fuji's and Yukimura's guys trying to provoke them, and Kayla's, Akaya's, and Jirou's guys agreeing with one of them._

"See, they have the same personality as you, only difference, they actually called me by my first name and I call them by their first name sometimes" said Ryoma, "don't call me by my first name unless you are willing, doesn't mean you have to fall in love, to try, at least, to fall in love, so the whole world will still be balanced." "What do you mean by that?" asked almost everyone. "Well, this is the part I hate about me having mates, because it's only with my mates and I. Well, there was this legend saying there is a half-angel/devil, it's very unusual to have one, there is only 5 of them including me, it is a guy who has the looks and clothes in each form, which is even more uncommon, I am the only one like that, and he is going to be very powerful, he is the hope for humanity, when the world is at war with everyone, only I will be able to stop it. The reason why the mates are affected because if my mates don't accept I die, and if I die, the world has no chance, especially with what I saw was going to attack us." "Wait this is the year? It's going to happen!" shrieked Kayla and Akaya, scared. "Yes, that's why it's even more important you chose, sooner, because the longer you wait the more energy I lose, in that time. I will gain back the energy once you accept but it will take longer to gain then lose. So what do you say?" asked Ryoma, unsure, "again you don't have to fall in love, just try. So?" After Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada, Tezuka, and Atobe, they said, "ok, we will date you, but there is a chance we won't fall in love, since we already fell in love with you." The look on Kayla, Jirou, Akaya, and Ryoma's face was priceless, they were shocked. "Wait, then how come I didn't feel their aura of love towards you?" asked a speechless Kayla. "How come I didn't see this coming?" asked Ryoma. "Why didn't our angels get hyper and excited with the feeling of love?" asked Kayla, Jirou, Akaya, and Ryoma. "This is not normal" said Kayla and Ryoma.

**Me: If that was a cliffhanger, so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! Anyway I hope you like it, and I foreshadowed twice here, if you can figure it out where, I will put you in one of my story or something like that, though I don't think you care. Anyway Ryoma go.**

**Ryoma: Che, we would like if you follow, favorite, or write a review for this, please. Bye until next time!**


End file.
